1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for attaching a canopy, cover or other form of top to a fixed structure, such as a boat windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of techniques have been described in the prior art for attaching a canopy or similar cover to a fixed structure, such as a boat windshield. Typically, metal fastening systems are utilized along the edge of the fixed structure, with mating fasteners on the cover. Examples of such arrangements are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,172,419 to Lewis; 4,750,449 to Muhlberger; 2,961,725 to McGhie; 2,937,652 to Zimmer et. al.; 3,416,282 to Daugherty; 3,093,845 to Brock et. al.; and 4,993,351 to Zirkelbach et. al.. Canadian Patent 685,026 is also of interest.
So called "zipper" or continuous fasteners are also well known in the prior art. Such arrangements employ a flexible bead or similar structure which is pressed continuously into a slot or channel for locking, and then is removed by pulling the bead away from the slot. However, such arrangements have not been generally used in the past for large structures, because of the requirements for strength, rigidity and resistance to wind loading.